


It hit different

by perrythedeer



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Character Death, Gun Violence, but its cav so yknow, kid dakota, shortcuts arent good!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Kudos: 7





	It hit different

It happened too quickly for his brain to process, Cavendish was trying to protect him from someone, of course there had to be assholes in this town, of course. He got shot and Dakota had been hidden in a trashcan and he heard the gunshot, and the little kid was covering his mouth and nose and waiting.. waiting.... waiting until he couldn't anymore.

He pushed up the top and climbed out, what was with his _stupid_ partner and trying to take _shortcuts_ through _alleys_ \- sure its _safer_ in the future but- still! Cavendish was so so so _stupid_ and-

It hit differently.

Seeing Cavendish on the ground like that, the blood staining his suit and still coming out of his chest, making a puddle on the ground, the glazed over eyes, protective expression, Dakota didn't know why it was effecting him so much this time, it didn't really click that he was _eight years old_ this time.

"...Balthazar?" his voice cracked, more then it had in a long time, he was used to this, this was probably over the two hundredth time. Why was he upset? He just had to go to the time car and fix it. He wiped at his eyes instinctively, surprise filling him when he felt the fact he was crying, and now his eyes felt heavy, and it clicked that he'd been crying for _awhile_ , probably ever since he heard the gunshot in the first place.

He moves to Cavendish's side and looks over him, there's no saving him in this timeline, and he wouldn't be able to get the past him out of the trashcan without Cavendish noticing, and no way to get the- the _asshole_ who killed him away, he didn't know what to do, not to mention he wouldn't be able to reach the pedals to the time machine.

Dakota found himself grabbing at and tugging on his hair, starting to pace around, trying to block out the sobs that kept forcing their way up his throat. He would figure something out, he'd been in worse situations then this, he always figured something out, even if it took multiple hims, he wasn't going to let his partner die


End file.
